


Begin the End

by Tean



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crew as Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tean/pseuds/Tean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“所有故事……其实都是同一个故事。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin the End

Begin the End

Star Trek Beyond（以及窜梗）

全员，暗示cp

 

I.Northern Lights

北国灯火

 

后来，詹姆斯·T·柯克被婕拉问了一个问题。

派对已经接近尾声，男人们软塌的衣领折叠着空气的碎片，女性们的尖跟鞋则慵懒地栖息于地面，不明性别的小生物们则叼起他们的叹息筑成了巢穴。危机完结，哀伤道别，一切都与酒精冰块一起在摇酒壶里咔啦旋转，融化成让人眩晕的残宴。

“詹姆斯·T，你喜欢你的房子吗？”

“房子？”他打了个哈欠，涌上来的一点泪光将香槟色的灯光打碎，“我当然喜欢我的房子。屋门前就是一条小溪——不过我小时候总以为那是条河，你知道，爱荷华的居民很以黄土地和那两条河为傲——每天晚上我都会到小溪边看对面的灯火。”

往前看，薇欧娜·柯克会轻轻扶住他的后颈，手心埋进他稻草黄的发丝里，往前看。你看到了什么？

星星，他会回答，大个的，小个的，橙黄的，惨白的，数不清。

他的母亲无声叹气，但总会在他抬头的时候用微笑掩盖过去。那么，吉米，天空上的又是什么呢？

星星！他抢白道，整个世界都是由星星组成的！

“爱荷华是什么？”婕拉把两只脚都搭在桌面上，自然而然地打了个酒嗝。她被逗出些近乎天真的咯咯笑意，揉揉肚皮。

“爱荷华是——”他忽然顿住，嘴巴开合，想起一艘被摔碎的海盗船，一个在旧式日历上画叉的男孩，和一辆滑落悬崖的红老爷车。但也仅仅是一顿。不幻痛也不沾苦。“爱荷华是地球上一块区域的名字。我出生在那里。”

“詹姆斯·T，我问的是那个房子，”她往沙发里陷得更深，脚尖碰翻几个高脚杯，“现在停在我右后方的那个。往前看。”

往前看，他又感觉到了压在自己后颈的重量，连带着他的双肩向下一沉，往前看。你看到了什么？

他看到和曲速颜色一样的蓝眼睛回望他自己。额前的一点碎发遮住了细碎波纹。皮肤上不再攀爬着厌弃或是不安。

六年前，他会抹去嘴唇上的血迹，睁开发炎的眼睛为一个赌注拼上全部。三天前，他会刮去胡须，为那张面容上与他父亲太过相似的部分感到痛苦。而现在，他感觉到微笑伸展，只不过这一次，不是为了掩盖某声叹息。他的镜像就映在企业号的侧旁，那么紧，他的船员、朋友、家人围绕在四周，那么近。

“我爱我的房子，”他举起酒杯，“当然了。”

 

 

 II.Package from East

东方来物

 

“当然，”斯波克对视频上的同族颔首，“新瓦肯的建设需要每一份能得到的帮助。我会于6.8小时后与你重新联系。”

“生生不息。”对面的瓦肯举起右手。

“繁荣昌盛。”斯波克回礼示意，一点幽蓝光线从他的中校标识上折射，让他眨了一下眼睛。等到他把目光转向屏幕时，通讯已经结束。

屏幕旁边摆着斯波克大使的遗物。一件衣物，一张照片，即是全部。他轻轻推开金属盒，将它摆在另一张照片旁。两个被定格于瞬间的世界于此刻交融，那些曾显得微不足道的细节在对比之下抬起头颅。

吉姆收紧发福的脸颊，莱昂纳德略塌着左肩，司考提先生蓄起了胡须，妮尤塔鬓角银丝缠绕，苏鲁先生的颧骨依然凌厉，柴科夫少尉的眼角延伸出鱼尾。而他自己，站在他们之中微笑。

“逻辑，”他的父亲告诫，“而非情感，斯波克。”

“我不明白，父亲，”他会在同伴低语他的异样时垂下眼睛，“我不明白。”

“抬起头，孩子，看着我。”父亲会在他的肩头捏一把，力道犹疑在温和与警告之间。可他的父亲怎么会犹疑呢？“时机未到，斯波克。届时，是情感，而非逻辑。”

吉姆坐在舰长椅里向左张望，莱昂纳德的目光偏离了镜头，妮尤塔的耳环因为摇晃而只余白影，司考提先生扭头与金瑟对话，苏鲁先生怀里揣着小女儿的全息相，柴科夫少尉撅着半完成“茄子！”的口型。而他自己，站在他们之中微笑。

“在地球的那些坊间故事里，”乌胡拉对着这张以正照标准来说极为失败的照片抿起嘴唇，一点褶皱在她紧绷的脸颊上渐深，“瓦肯都是些满口大道理的逻辑怪物。”

“这是不符合——”

“——逻辑的。我知道。”

“我不明白，妮尤塔，用‘怪物’来指代另一个个体，在百分之七十六点三四的文化中都是冒犯性质的行为。”

“斯波克，斯波克，”她的一边手掌贴近他腹部的心脏，另一只的拇指则拂过照片，画出与他的嘴唇同样弧度的细微上翘，“在我的故事里，你从来都不是。你的心只是放在常人不会想到的地方。”

“妮尤塔。”

她合拢膝盖，以独有的优雅坐在他的书桌前：“我尊重你的选择，斯波克，无论是过去还是未来。”

他看着她手肘旁的两张照片，看着其上的两个自己。他与医生坦白的羡艳。他对自己诚实的信念。

“我意已决，”他伸出手去，去触碰她的，“时机已到。”

 

 

III. A Southern Guy

南方男人

 

“时间刚好，”麦考伊在新建好的医疗湾中央拍了拍桌角，“任务会实时显示在每个人的面前的屏幕上，你们知道怎么做。”

“是，医生。”

医疗部门没一个人抱怨他们无法像其他舰员那样享受派对，连麦考伊本人都是从中途悄声离开，倒不是说他想故意躲开那群要给他颁“年度最佳飞行员”的混蛋们。得知消息的吉姆倒是让他提前偷尝了一口还在修理中的复制机做出的七歪八扭小蛋糕，上面用奶油八歪七扭地涂着一个穿梭艇，以及舰桥主要成员的签名。

他们有被攻击、去反击、想逃生、又坠落、被抓起、且折磨的伤员，119个；约克郡星站受惊吓、手无措、却仰望的居民，733个，和星站医疗部门的合作让他们能更快处理被欢庆掩盖的残骸。

自可汗事件之后医疗湾还从没这么忙碌过。他和皮尔斯医生一起筛选案例，将他们分到不同的区域进行手术或恢复治疗。麦本伽医生负责指导医生们手术，查普尔护士长负责指导护士们进行协助。一切都很有序，直到麦本伽按着一个喷血的弗兰基人大喊他的名字，而当他扔下PADD、换上麦肯泰尔医生、跑去生物床边时，一切都太晚了。

麦本伽的手臂埋在弗兰基人的体内，鲜血已由喷射变为缄默细流。他正一边计数一边给他的病人做心脏按摩复苏。

“求你了，别放弃。”他的手那么用力，声音却那么柔软，“别离开我们，还不是时候。”

麦考伊分析评估，上前一步，捉住了麦本伽的手肘。

“麦本伽。”

“不！”黑人医生甩开他的手，继续用力，“我能救回他。我能救他，莱昂，帮帮我。”

“戈尔夫。”麦考伊板直对方的肩膀，直视那双被狂热侵蚀的眼睛，“你已经尽力了。听我说，你已经尽力了。”

对方看上去就要将收紧的拳头糊到他脸上。

但最终麦本伽将拳松开了。他直视他，犹豫着在麦考伊的手上轻轻握了一下。他没有避开。

“给我换下一个病人，莱昂。我刚刚——谢谢你。”

“你尽力了。”他重复，点头，屏息，将弗兰基人的眼睛合上。希望他能见到他的黄金天堂。

查普尔不知道何时已经走来，给麦本伽重新换上手套和手术服。

“我已经可以继续了。抓进每分每秒，对吧？”

他没有回答这个问题。麦考伊走回医疗湾中央总指挥时回头看了一眼已被蒙上白布的尸体。今天的第一具。今年的第二十三具。他的第四百六十二具。

“我还是能看到她的脸，爸，我一直在想我到底哪里做错了，我还能做什么，”第一次失去他的病人时麦考伊对同是医生的大卫·麦考伊倾诉，“她还只有10岁。只有10岁。”

“莱，”大卫陪他走在佐治亚的林间，太阳温暖，光线刺骨，“你要学会冷酷。这只是第一个。”

“可我本应医者仁心，不是吗？”

“喔，儿子，”他的父亲板直他的肩膀，直视他甚至不能对焦的眼睛，“你的路还那么长。”

“47号已稳定，医生。”

“麦考伊医生，21号已转移到监护区。”

“案例已经分类完毕，我就去住院区报道，哥们。”

他从回忆里浮出水面，挣扎着吸进第一口气。他的同事似乎没有发现刚刚的异常，直到查普尔来为他换上手术服，好与麦本伽交接。

“你已经做得很好了，医生，”也就只有克莉丝汀·查普尔才能将“医生”发音成一个暗示，一个慰藉，一个理解，“总有些事是不可避免的。”

“我知道。”他在系好口罩的前一秒低语，“还有最后15个病例需要我亲自操刀，来吧，护士。”

“走吧，”她迈开大步，“别让我后悔回来跟你同事。”

“护士，”他眯细眼睛，“你会后悔说这句话的。”

 

 

 IV. West Coast

西方海岸

 

“你会后悔这么说的。”乌胡拉点点亨利森少尉的胸脯，拉开战斗的初始架势。

还没等亨利森少尉抡出一记左勾拳，乌胡拉就已经横扫他的下三路，将对方掀翻在地，胳膊扭于身后，膝盖卡在后腰窝。

“呃。”亨利森少尉缓缓居高双手，侧过脸来皱缩鼻梁，“我现在知道为啥舰长让你担任新的近身搏击教练了，乌胡拉。西海岸来的妞果然不好惹。”

“是因为我救了那个不会打人的白痴一命。”她递出手，“再来。”

比尔·亨利森这次站远了一步。

战斗从不是一件容易事，乌胡拉将拇指横放与四指垂直，听见某处骨骼吱咔一响。她竖立小臂拦住一拳，顺着力道将对方的攻势揉开、推回、做成反击，衬着亨利森没站稳的瞬间冲拳、击打、博得一分。

亨利森捂着自己的鼻子呲牙咧嘴，发出可疑的一声嗷。

“你需要去医疗湾吗，少尉？”

亨利森匀一口气，端好架势：“不，中尉，我很好。”

直到你学会了如何存活，战斗才会变得简单。这是来自一个非洲大家庭的建议。要勇敢。飞行事故后她原本在维修船舱的舅舅在通讯频道里指导她爬过一个又一个管道。

为我勇敢起来，好吗，姑娘？在她哭泣着挪走自己家人尸体前行的时候，舅舅清晰的声音变为她接受指令的灯塔，你能行的。

这一次亨利森没有贸然攻击，他在进步。他们围绕对方转圈，试图首先找到破绽。乌胡拉瞅准了他的左腹，抽出右拳佯攻，在他急忙防卫的同时踢出左腿，直奔弱点大开之处。

亨利森在毯子上倒了一分钟。他两眼发直得瞪着天花板，委屈都要从前额叶里嚎叫着蹦出。

“你是怎么做到的，中尉？我明明在学院里的成绩是A啊。”

勇敢不是全部。更不是她冲下舰桥到轮机室里解决危机的原因。

我们爱你。舅舅在她终于发出求救信号后说。通讯断断续续，声音被磨花，像是有什么在故意毁坏。活下去，为了我们所有人。

你为什么不告诉我你回不来了？她对着救生舱外渐漂渐远的舅舅哭喊，你为什么要为我要这么做？

“要去爱，亨利森少尉。”乌胡拉知道自己的话听上去很奇怪，“不要为了战斗而战斗。”

“可是我没有女朋友。”对方再一次爬起来，咕哝着坦白，“也没有男朋友。”

乌胡拉知道自己翻了个白眼。在她分神的一瞬间，对方直钩她后膝，让她失去平衡。乌胡拉即刻缓神，捞住亨利森后颈，在摔落于地的前一秒扭转上身，勉强扳回这一局。

“干得不错，”在他们一起倒在毯子上的时候乌胡拉评价，“不用几次训练你就能出师了。”

“可刚刚我跟你说的是真的，”亨利森看上去不太想起来，“我什么都没有。”

“比尔，”乌胡拉交叠双手，比着整个屋子，和那之外几近无限的空间，“你已经有这么大的一个家庭了。”

 

 

 V. Central City

中心之城

 

“你已经有一个家庭了？”希尔少尉偶然来舰桥时望见了苏鲁夹在操控台旁边的照片，“她真可爱！”

“你从来没跟我们讲过你在这建了一个小窝，苏鲁先生。”柯克舰长在他们下船享受登岸假期前捶着他的肩膀，不过注意力很快被约克郡的惊奇布局抓了去。

而他则一眼看到十米之外，弗朗西斯抱着他们的宝贝女儿向他奔来。

他们拥抱，双臂环成完整的圆，一个点夹在中间。奥莉薇雅尖叫着用小手抓住他的左耳，幼儿特有的奶香气随着湿哒哒的亲吻落在他的鼻尖。弗朗西斯的脸颊蹭着他的右耳，下颚抵住颈窝，笑意贴着肌肤。

尽管苏鲁在操作富兰克林号时冷静得近乎冷酷，尽管低频通讯上放起动次打次歌曲时他同样兴奋且激动，尽管他知道他们的首要任务是阻止世界毁灭，他依然会为那张贴紧他胸口照片所散发出的热度而分神。

他们安全吗？

“你的家人平安无事。”年轻的戴诺布兰星联官员在他前往查询台无果后耐心解答，灰色凸脊随着安抚神色平缓下去，“您可以前往B-F-9-C，他们被安置在那里。”

苏鲁奔跑过人流。

他忽然想起幼时，自己走失在旧金山街头，四周同样人流涌动，而他站在大桥边缘，告诉自己不要哭鼻子。不需要哭鼻子。

有位正照相的金发女子低下头来，卷发在晨光偏射下浮出柔软洁芒：“你的家人呢，男孩？你走丢了吗？”

“他们会回来找我的。”他接过女子递过来的手绢，紧攥在手心里，“他们不会丢下我的。”

“那么让我陪你等一会吧。你介意吗？”

“不。”事实上，搭在他肩头的手散发出的热度安宁烫心。

当苏鲁搭乘的电梯终于到达B-F-9-C时，他一眼就看到了十米外的弗朗西斯抱着他们的宝贝女儿。

苏鲁奔向他们。

他们拥抱，双臂环成完整的圆，一个点夹在中间。奥莉薇雅紧紧圈着他的脖子不肯撒手，直到他亲吻她的眼睛说没事了。弗朗西斯的身体发着抖，但他既没有提企业号的失踪，也没有提自己如何在末日崩塌时拾起理智。

“感谢上帝。”他喘息，哭泣出声，“感谢上帝。”

 

 

 VI.Snow from North

北境雪落

 

“感谢上帝给了俄罗斯母亲茂密的土地，严酷的丛林，广阔的冬季，”柴科夫掰着自己的手指，“火辣的佳酿，美好的姑娘——以及你们知道吗，美好这个词是俄罗斯发明的！”

“是啊是啊。”趴倒在桌子上的司考提和麦考伊同时附和，声音边缘可疑得往失去意识的深渊滑落。

柴科夫决定再来一杯。

自从他过了二十一岁，就没有医生提搂他的耳根做一番老式教育，也没有苏格兰人以种种借口拿走他的私藏，更没有舰长每次看向他上锁橱柜时的怀疑目光。

企业号于今日从约克郡起航，继续他们的五年任务。酒友四人组一致同意在轮班结束后一起喝一杯，只不过舰长因为处理文书耽误片刻，柴科夫则趁机直接把另两位喝趴在了桌子下。

“我还记得有个卷毛小子，穿着沾满机油的红衫，挥着扳手在轮机室跟我叫唤。”司考提忽然开口，陷在醉酒的深沼里挖泥巴，“一眨眼间我们的小伙子就长这么大了！……说起来你上次追的那个姑娘叫什么来着。凯特？”

“是凯瑟琳，司考提先生，”他控制小舌发出颤音，“一个俄罗斯姑娘！”

“吉姆跟我说他只有十七岁的时候我还以为星联招生员终于坏掉了脑袋。”麦考伊医生在旁侧补充，手指于空中抓伸，半比出个医学生中流传的猥亵手势，“字面意义。”

“我符合每一条标——”

舰长选好机遇跨进了舱门。他望见目前战况时假意叹息：“你们俩，丢人。”

麦考伊医生似乎哼了一声，司考提先生则彻底滑下了桌子。

舰长坐到他身边时柴科夫已不再会紧张了。

“所以你想加入红色小队？”

柴科夫端坐在学院9号报告厅后排，往裤子上抹去手心的汗，才递出去握了一握。注意发音，他提醒自己：“是的，柯克先生。”

“喊我吉姆，”对方耸耸肩，继续浏览他的简历，“等等，你只有十五岁？”

“是的，柯——吉姆先生。”他吞咽口水，从睫毛之间观察对方的表情。

“好极了！”他甚至没看完最后的奖学金部分就如此声明，“你被录取了，柴科夫学员。”

舰长拿起医生拎来的量杯给自己倒了五毫升，一口吞下后发出窒息般的感叹：“呃，天哪。我不该嘲笑他们俩的。”

“俄罗斯的酒是全宇宙最棒的，舰长。”

“而你是全宇宙最棒的领航员，柴科夫先生。”

“谢谢你，舰长。”柴科夫挠了挠后脑，并不清楚舰长突如其来的表扬为何。他也没脸红。没有。

“在那颗星球上，你知道吧？”柯克试图捋直发麻的舌头念出官方报告里的名字，意料之中得失败了，“你干得棒极了。我为你骄傲，伙计。”

“呃。”他的手心又开始冒汗了。为什么今天每一个人都在跟他讲他的过去？

“你还那么年轻，永远别，永远别——”舰长倒进了昏睡小队之间。

柴科夫给自己倒了最后一杯。

“我知道，”他说，知晓自己在应诺什么，“我知道。”

 

 

VII. East Land

极东之陆

 

“我知道，金瑟！”司考提被电得一抖，不受控制的小腿顺势踢翻了工具箱造成另一摊乱子，“我当然知道，该死的。”

他的副手总是能利用沉默大声指责他是个白痴。

司考提叹了口气，把两节电缆交给金瑟，看着他干净利落地咔嚓一接。

“好了舰桥，”司考提打开通讯器，顺便瞄了一眼时间，“我们成功在二十分钟内恢复了曲速。”

“很好，司考提先生。”斯波克先生简短回答。

就在司考提手忙脚乱捂住金瑟的嘴怕他再打喷嚏的时候，对方弯腰一躲从他两腿之间的缝隙跑了回去。

“金瑟！”他大叫，“我向老祖母发誓今天一定把你送进医疗湾去。”

站在他们身后检查推进器的莱利少尉清了清嗓子。

即便知道金瑟绝不会危害到他们心爱的银女士，司考提还是爬进了面前的通风管道。他一边爬一边喊，发现松的螺丝就顺手扭紧，“我保证查普尔护士长不会凶你了。金瑟？”

他的小伙伴缩在拐角的阴影区，不知道是睡着了还是在随时准备冲上来咬他手指。

司考提下意识想要拉条脏兮兮的保暖毯出来，随后发现他们早已离开了那颗该死的冰冻星球。

“伙计，”他曾在半夜打开门后看了半天，才发现脚边站着个外星人，“我不知道你是个什么东西，不过进来吧。”

小怪物冲着他的咖啡杯就打喷嚏。

“嘿！”他挪走自己的晚餐，这可是这个月的最后一包速食军粮。不过那外星人已经高高兴兴地钻进他用毛毯搭建的睡袋里，吸溜起了鼻子。

“我说金瑟，”司考提在狭小的管道里努力转了个身，“我不知道你是什么问题，我们能不能先出来谈？”

小块阴影没有动。

“我知道大家都觉得你吐酸液挺酷的，但是你不能不治病啊。如果你乖乖去医疗湾，我就让你当一星期的首席工程师，怎么样？”

黑色活像是生长着的触手与海藻，金瑟从那之中破浪而出，停在了他面前。他摇了摇头，意思介于你个白痴和我不稀罕之间，环过了他的肩膀。

司考提把金瑟抱出管道口的时候医疗湾的蓝衫们吹起了口哨。

“司考提先生万岁！”他们接过金瑟，顺便把他也一起押送到了医疗湾治疗烧伤。

 

 

VIII. Nowhere, Everywhere

无处，何处

 

“蒙特格马里·司考提！”婕拉在电梯口处挥手，身上的红衫制服崭新。回应她的是整个舰桥的惊讶：“婕拉！”

亲自批准她登舰但是保留了惊喜的詹姆斯·T从舰长椅上起身。

随后，婕拉被詹姆斯·T问了一个问题。

他不必问的。她挺直脊背。

左胸口的徽章，即是回答。

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

彩蛋：

Mckirk/Sphura的cp场合

  * 四人聚餐



“你送了你女朋友一个追踪装置项链。”

“我相信我已经解释过了，医生，那只是——”

“呃，Bones，”Jim忽然打断争执，“其实……其实你脖子上的项链也是个追踪装置。除非必要你坚决不带相位枪出外勤实在很危险所以我让Scotty帮忙做了一个你知道我只是好意对吧。”

一向尖牙利齿的医生愣是三分钟没有说出话来。

 

  * 向对方抱怨自己的男朋友



“他每天都逼着我吃蔬菜！”

“他从来都不知道怎么回应调情。”

“他甚至用头疼这种借口不和我做爱！”

“他曾拿着一本教材跟我进行过体位优劣性的严肃讨论。”

“一旦我主动找他体检，他笑起来的时候真可爱啊。”

“但是他一本正经地用逻辑掩饰实话的时候可爱极了。”

合：“我男朋友真可爱啊。”

 

  * 舰桥场合



舰桥上有两种情况会触发全员注目事件。

一，医生又说出什么惊世骇俗的评论。

二，大副和通讯官借着工作台相邻偷偷拉小手以为别人没看见。

 

  * 跟对方抱怨自己的女/男朋友



“我不认为为我们目前关系进行适度的评估是‘不可理喻’的。”

“我一点儿也不想知道他出外勤时又捅了什么篓子。”

“因为只有全面评估后瓦肯才会考虑是否应该与其伴侣进行精神链接。”

“天哪你能想象上次他长出狗耳朵然后整天在医疗湾里舔着我的脸摇尾巴的样子吗。Chapel每次威胁我都会拿出那时候的照片。”

“下次跟她散步的时候，医生，请你观察一下她目前的精神状态。”

“下次跟Jim下棋的时候，尖耳朵，麻烦你跟他科普一下什么是恰当的亲密距离。”

合：“跟你聊天很愉快，医生/Spock先生。”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 观后感，不算同人。For LN爷爷，for安东。电影院里这两刀捅得我心服口服只想挖眼。
> 
> 说是全员无cp不过肯定是有官方狗粮。总体还是角色单人苏啦。
> 
> 我这个垃圾什么都没表达出来。反正跟我预想的不大一样（根本不一样）
> 
> 很多OC（以及胡说），并用了大量IDW的ST Ongoing漫画梗。我就是想写医疗铁三角。啊，查普尔姐姐什么时候回来（。


End file.
